Playing Matchmaker
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: Rebecca likes Danny, Danny likes Riley, Riley likes Ben, Ben likes Rebecca. Easy enough, right? Wrong! Rebecca plays matchmaker with her new neighbors and gets in too deep. WAY too deep. -Two main OCs are in this story, Rebecca and Ana.-
1. It's Complicated

Summary:

Rebecca likes Danny, Danny likes Riley, Riley and Ana like Ben. Easy enough, right? Wrong! Rebecca plays matchmaker with her new neighbors and gets in too deep.

* * *

I look in the mirror at the store and smile sadly. My first day in New York and I'm turning twenty-one at 5pm. My white skinny jeans look amazing with my combat boots and Big Ben shirt. I'm on a shopping spree, for makeup, mostly as I look around the small boutique. I put on black eyeshadow and black eyeliner and a shimmer lip gloss. I smile slightly at the cashier, buying the products. With one last look in the mirror and a slight downward tip on my fedora to cover my eyes, I leave. I walk the streets for a while, memorizing the layout. I turn a corner and almost run into a short, caramel-skinned boy with brown doe-like eyes. I smile, distressed, and apologize. Helping him pick up his things, he looks up at me and laughs slightly. "I'm guessing you're new around here?" I handed him the rest of his bags and stand, "What gave it away?" He smiled kindly, "You apologized. Most people won't even say sorry over their shoulder." My brows furrow, "That's rude." "Welcome to New York, uh, I didn't catch your name." I laugh, "That's because I didn't throw it out there."

We laugh, "Rebecca. My name's Rebecca Draven." He smiles, "Like, 'The Crow', Draven?" I laugh, "Yes. Which happens to be my favorite movie." "Mine too." He smiles. "Maybe we can watch it together, sometime, then." I say offhandedly. "Sounds great. Here's my number." I hand him my phone and he puts it in and I smile. "For the record, it's not a date." I laugh slightly. He puts the bag straps on his wrists and grins, "Great. Then that means you can meet my friends." I gasp over-dramatically, "So fast! But, we barely know each other!" We double-over laughing and I look at my watch, noon. "I gotta get going." I smile. "Me too." "See ya, then!" I say over my shoulder. "Will do!" I walk and open my email on my phone. One from work. One from Dad, perfect. Ugh. And one from... The Contest? I open it and laugh, Ana. Always the kidder. Anastasia, also called "The Countess" for reasons unknown.

**To:**_ you_

**From: **_The Contest _

**Subject: **_You wouldn't believe me if I told you..._

**_So get to the bar next to Rida's Diner NOW! _**_I know you're here now, so... ****__GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW!_

* * *

I shake my head, walking to the bar. Dear Ana, the lightning to make my thunder appealing. I walk in and see... No. Way. "Ohmygod, Riley!" She notices me and we run into each other for a hug. "Rebecca! Oh, I missed you!" she squeaks. I look over at the young guy behind the bar, eyeing us from a few centimeters away. "Margarita, Virgin, please." I say to him and he looks slightly confused but shrugs. After a few fancy, and in my opinion, unnecessary, tricks he hands me the drink. I drink it sparingly as Ana and Riley are talking about life. Ana and Riley are distant cousins. Riley once visited Ana when I was in high school with Ana. Ana was perfect, my best friend, but also my rival. Every guy I liked, she HAD to have him. I always lost. I've faced the music. I'm never going to be perfect with her standing beside me. But I can't blame her, she doesn't know.

The guy behind the bar looks at me and I raise my drink at him, mouthing Thanks. He smiles, nods, and continues back to his work. Riley leans close to me and whispers, "That's Ben." I smile, looking at her. It's _that_ Ben. Ana looks up at him and smiles to herself. _Oh no. The shark is in the water, now. __I have to help Riles._ Riley smiles, "I heard you have an apartment nearby." I nod and hand her the address. "I'm a few doors away!" "Great. I'll visit." I smile, _perfect_. _This is my first mission. Help Riley win Ben over. _I sip my drink pleasantly as Ana stands and mutters something along the lines of "Date. Hot. Sexy as hell." With Ana taking her leave, I say under my breath, "She's my friend but God she is a walking STD." Riley stays silent, so I answer for her, mimicking her voice to a T with her signature smile. "Isn't she, though?" This earns a laugh from her and she says, "Don't tell her." I make a perfect zipping sound with my mouth as I do the zip motion. She laughs, "You may be an actress but you have many talents." I smile, _she was always so nice._ "Thanks, Riles."

"Want to go to your place? I'll help you move in. I'll get my neighbors to help too." I nod, sounds okay, more people to meet. And, _hopefully_, befriend.  
We walked a couple blocks to the apartment and I held my breath. _I'm really here. _It began to sink in when I got to my door. I opened it and it looked like an atomic bomb was set off in there recently. The walls were peeling. The floor concrete, not even linoleum. I called Riley's cell, "If you don't mind, can you keep my stuff for a while?" She made an affirmative noise and I looked around. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." I sigh. _Thank God I only had three boxes. _It only had a few pairs of clothes, small mementos, and a photograph. I'm not rich, but I don't own one shirt or something. I picked my favorite clothes that I'd die without and here I am.

I looked around, medium kitchen with an island separating it from the living area. A large living area, I take a door on the left and see a small study room and a large bedroom. I smile, sitting on the floor crosslegged in the middle of the living room. _The possibilities are endless. _

I texted Riley.

**_Riley, any leftover paint I can use? I'll need it. :/_**

I heard a bing,

**_No. :( but my neighbor might :D I'll ask now!_**

I frown messaging,

_**Hurry.**_

A few minutes later she dropped on about 15 cans of colors.  
_Perfect!_

I thanked her and texted the guy from earlier, Tucker,

**_Hey, Rebecca, here. How about that 'not-date'? Can we have it tonight? I need a pick-me-up :3_**

He responded seconds later,

**_Sounds good. :)_**

I responded okay and we met at a hot dog stand a block from the bar I was at earlier. He got one and ate it as we walked, "These are best in the city. Scout's honor." I laughed, "You were a scout?" He nodded, throwing the remaining hot dog wrapper in the trash. "One of the dark days, but, yes." I laughed, _this guy was a riot._ When we walked up we got to my apartment building. "We're in the same building?" He shrugged, "Guess so." As we went in, we bustled into the empty elevator. We went up to my floor, our floor and I laughed, "My floor." "No kidding?" He laughed, walking to a door on the left. "My room." I pointed to the room two doors over and we laughed. _This will be interesting._

He unlocked his door, me right next to him. When he pushed the door open, we walked in. Fairly clean and orderly, noises of occupancy in the bathroom behind me. Sounded like a guy and a baby. His roommate, by my guess. He puts in the movie and sits on the couch next to me. As soon as it hits the main menu, he calls out, "Movie!" The one in the bathroom, comes out with the cutest baby girl. She's a frowner, but I was too when I was her age. _Who wants their cheeks pinched and smushed 24/7?_ I run over and ask to hold her, her dad smiles and hands her to me. "Sure." I hold her close and she plays with my long, black ringlets of hair. "I'm-" I interrupt him, "Ben Wheeler, and this is Emma." He looks like I just slapped him. I laugh, "Riley is my best friend. I've known her forever." "Did you meet at fat camp?" he smiles in a good-hearted way but _wow, he has a stupid mouth on him_.

"No, in fact I met her through her relative who is a friend of mine." Emma smiles up at me and snuggled into my chest, falling asleep. "Emma's asleep." He smiles at her, touching her hair lightly. Now I see why she likes him. "My mom should be over any minute to pick up Emma." I smile, "Okay. I'll hold her until then." I sit on the couch, leaning against one armrest. I could feel Ben watching me. A door opens and I see a tall man with a shorter (and older) blonde woman. _Ben's mom. _I'm still looking at Emma as I stand and give her to her grandmother. She smiles, "When did she go to sleep?" I blushed, looking down, Ben moved beside me and whispered, "As soon as she took her." Her eyes soften and she smiles, leaving.

The taller guy stays, smiling, "I'm Danny." I smile then I recognize him. "You're that big Hockey jock, right?" I smile and he laughs. "Last time I checked." I sit back in my spot in the middle of the couch from before and I have Ben on my left and Danny on my right. "I didn't even ask your name, what is it?" Ben asks, smiling at me. "Rebecca Draven." "Like Eric Draven?" "That's my dad, actually." They laugh for a second and turn on the movie. "Wasn't kidding." Another laugh.

I watch the movie with the three boys and as soon as it's over I stand and go in the kitchen. "How does dinner sound?" I ask, leaning against thecounter. "No, but you're a guest-" Doe-Eyes tried to interject. "Exactly why I should. Now. How does Lasagna sound?" Ben said perfect and Danny's stomach growled. Doe got a call on his cell and all I heard him say was, "Ok, babe. Right over. Got it." "Gotta go! Save some for me!" He ran out the door and the brothers sat at the table.

I got a lot of ingredients out and started working. Danny asked me, "What do you do?" I look over my shoulder and smile a little, "I'm an actress." "And a cook." Ben adds. "No." I shake my head, "If I included things I dabble in, like cooking, I'd bore you two." Danny smiles, "Try us." I take a deep breath as I turn to face them, leaning against the stove. I feel the flour that's spread across my face but disregard it as they try not to laugh. "I act, cook, sing, play music, and used to play football. And I volunteer at day cares when not working." I could sense this was a shock to them. But it's not even a big deal.

"Really? Impressive." Ben sayd with a grin. I laugh, putting the lasagna in the oven, "No... I've never done anything impressive in my life." I sit at the head of the table as they stare. Ben looked curious but Danny looked sad for me. _As if he knew... _Ben looked at me curiously, "Football? Like powder-puff football?" I laughed, "God no. I was on the boys team. Wide receiver." Danny smiled, Ben smirked slightly. "Have proof?" Ben asked. "Yeah." I pull out my wallet to the full length of its chain and open my Slipknot wallet. I point at a picture on the side, me with my teammates, out of uniform, hugging me to all their chests, my long hair to my waist in the front of it as I was giggling.

"I was one of the Venomous Vipers. Our uniforms were black and neon green." "What more pictures do you have?" Danny asked. "Nothing." I blushed, about to put it away but Danny said softly "Come on, we don't bite." I handed them the wallet and I braced myself for each one. The second one, a picture of me and my father from when I was two. The third one, a picture of me and my ex from high school, kissing. "Who's this?" Ben asked with a smile, it looked like a fake smile, though. "My boyfriend from high school. He was the quarterback." "Was?" Danny asked lightly. "He and I were taking a walk, on the way back from prom. A drunk motorcyclist headed for us-" I swallowed back the tears, hiding them behind a smile. "He pushed me into the grass, out of the way. He died when the ambulance arrived."

Ben looked sorry he asked but Danny looked upset. I got up and got out the lasagna. "Done." I set it on the table and put my wallet back in my pocket. "Bye, guys." Danny got up and grabbed my shoulder, "I'll put in Ben's number... and mine too." I handed him the phone and he put it in, handing it back to me. I smiled, "Thanks." "Any time."

I left and then Bambi almost ran into me. "Go. While there's still some left. And save some for Riley, if that's okay." He nodded and went inside, I walked into my bare apartment and saw a small couch. Locking the door, I read the note laying on the armrest.

_**Rebecca:**_  
_**From your neighbors and I, a rental couch, free of charge.**_

I smiled, only three apartments per floor. _Obvious culprits. _I laid down on the couch and went to sleep. I woke up at 5am the next morning. I smoothed out my clothes and went out on the back balcony. I noticed a wooden bench and sat on it, watching the sunrise. I frowned to myself and sung,

**_My eyes are open wide _**

**_And, by the way,_**

**_I made it through the day_**

I continue to sing and can't help but not believe in second chances. I finish and look blankly at the rising sun over the horizon. I hear footsteps on metal. Someone's on the balcony. They continue walking and I remember they are all connected in case of fire. _Only a small gate separates them. _I heard it stop beside me, "Can I sit with you?" I nodded and Danny sat next to me. "You have a beautiful voice." I feel my face flush and I squeak out, "You heard that?" He nodded, smiling. "What's the occasion?" He frowned, realizing I was asking why he was here. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." "It was alright-" He frowned, his brows lowering, "No. It was way out of line to ask personal questions." "It's all in the past, Danny. I can't bring him back, and I don't want to." I looked at him as he looked dumbfounded. "But you love him-" "No. I loved him. Past tense." I say breathing deeply. "Now, tell me why you're here, really."

I looked up at him, as I did, he shifted slightly in his seat, "I know we barely know each other but I want to confide in you." _This was unexpected._ "It's too complicated to talk to Riley." I nod, "Any time." "How about now?" He asks with a nervous smile. "Sure." I smile. "Have you ever felt like you'll never be good enough?" "More than once," I say darkly, thinking of Ana. "I feel like that towards this girl. I want to be with her so much but she loves a different guy." I knew where this was going, "You love Riley but she loves Ben." "Is it that obvious?" He puts his head in his hands and I rub his back soothingly. "Not really. I just pay close attention to my surroundings." He smiles up at me, "Will you help me, then?"

I feel my heart shrivel, "I can't. I've already promised myself to get them together." He frowns and leans his head against the wall beside him. "Then can you tell me how to get over her." I touch his shoulder, "Fall in love again." He looks at me curiously, "How?" "Look around for a serious relationship." He looks down sadly. "Danny..." I slide close to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Things will be okay." I tighten the hug and he hugs me back, crying softly on my shoulder.

"I love her..."

"I know."

I run my fingers through his hair, almost crying with him.

"I know..."

* * *

**A.N.**

**_This is officially my longest chapter ever. /death_**


	2. Coffee Break

When he finished crying, I still rubbed his back silently. His hot tears lingered on my neck, his head leaning on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair again as he whispered, "I have to go to the rink. Practice game." I nod and instinctively kiss his forehead. "I'm here if you need me." He nods and starts walking back to his room as I go to mine. Going inside, I take off my shirt and walk to a corner of the room. My boxes are topped with a note from Riley.

_**Hey, Becky, **_

_**I went ahead and left these here for you. **_

_**There's a small storage room behind this door. **_

_**With love, **_

_**Riley.**_

I smile, she knew I'd need my stuff. I grab a shirt and set it on the counter, turning it right side-out to put it on. I feel the warmth of the sun on my back and the humid breeze hitting the bare skin when I hear a cough. The kind of cough used to break an awkward moment. The shirt in my hands, I turn around, Ben. He looks slightly flustered as I put on my tank top hurriedly. "Sorry. Just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to work." I laugh, "Are you asking me to drink at-" I check my watch, "8 am?" He laughs nervously, "Coffee, then?" I laugh, "Okay, now THAT I'll agree to." I grab a few things and leave out the door with him.

* * *

Time skip: 10 minutes later

**XxXx**  
Once we get there, I wrap my hands around the mug, the warmth burning it's way into my fingers. I smile and take a sip, I realize Ben is staring. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" I say in an embarrassed tone, pushing the mug slightly in front of me so I can focus. "Nothing, really, I was just asking why you decided to move to New York, of all places." I laugh a little, bitterly, and bite back hateful words in my throat. "Let's just say that I needed to get away from it all." I try to swallow but my throat feels swollen. "You don't have to tell me, you know." I feel a dry, wry smile turn the corner of my lips, "Well, to put things in the simplest words: my parents told me that being an actress is as likely as my first love always returning to my side." He drunk in the words and his face turned dark, I couldn't tell if it was anger or anguish. Maybe both. He took a sip from his beer bottle. "Wanna trade?" I asked, pointing with my index finger at it. His eyes flashed with amusement as we traded. He took a large drink of mine, "Mmm. Drenched in French Vanilla." I laugh slightly and take a long swig of the beer, it tasted gross, but the aftertaste was much worse. "Wow, didn't even flinch, huh? I'm guessing you've drank before." I giggle. "Actually, this is my first drink of any alcohol." His eyes widen, "You're kidding, right?" I shake my head and take another drink. I've had worse drinks. "Why would I joke about something so trivial?" He laughed, and nodded, "Good point."

XxXx

About ten minutes later, I stood at the exit of the bar and gave him a hug. "We should hang out again." He said with a smile, I nodded, as his face was still in my hair. "Sounds fun." Then, as he pulled away he just looked at me. Except, I felt like he wasn't looking at me. Like he was looking inside me, or maybe seeing someone else, but I didn't have time to think of anything. 'Cause when I looked at him, he put his palm behind my head. I couldn't think. I was borderline going insane with confusion. Then, that's the moment when he did something I would never forget. He kissed me.


	3. Horrid Mistakes

_**Full Chapter Title: Past Loves, Future Heartbreaks, and Horrid Mistakes**_

* * *

I couldn't get home fast enough. _What had I done? I kissed Riley's guy! Well, he did kiss me first... NO! NO! BAD BECCA!_ I slap my cheeks with both hands and grab my phone. I dial the number from memory and almost sigh in relief when the voice answers, "Hello? Who's this?" I pace back and forth quickly, "It's Becca, I need you to meet me as soon as you can. It's kind of an emergency." My words slurred together as I rambled, the voice was quiet, pondering, then it spoke comfortingly. "Meet me at the outdoor food court, the one near the big Catholic church with the spires." I manage to muffle a thank you and practically run there.

I sit at the table for five minutes, my foot tapping (more than anxiously) on the pavement, before I see him. He rushes over and sits across from me, "What's wrong, Beck." I almost shudder at the nickname _he_ used to call me, then shrug it off. "He kissed me." I say quickly. "What? Who?" he says quickly, confused. "Ben." I say, covering my face in embarrassment. His eyes go dark, "And you wanted to tell me this, why?" I frown, "Well, you know how Riley likes him, me kissing him is a spit in the face to Girl Code."

He almost laughs, "So there is a girl code." "Just like Bro Code." I say quickly, "Now back the issue, he kissed me." He frowned, "Did you kiss him back?" "No... maybe... I don't know." I run my hand through my hair, "I was so in shock. But I do know that I don't like him. All I want is for him to be happy with Riley." The last part slips out and it looks like he wants to cry. "I know you liked her before she liked Ben, and that you loved her on the inside from the very beginning, but she will never see you as anything more than her crush's brother." He bites his lip and I grab his hand from across the table. "There is someone out there for you, you just haven't found them yet. They're in the most unexpected of places. I mean, look at me," I said lightheartedly, trying to cheer him up. "I met my first boyfriend during a homecoming game when he slapped my ass during a good play and he didn't even know I was a girl. I went over and punched the living daylights put of him and he asked me out the next day." Danny's smile started to return, "Seriously?"

"Oh, yeah," I emphasized, laughing a little, "Of course I said no." He chuckled. "And after every game," I paused to laugh, "That dumbass would stand in from the sidelines with a giant banner saying "Date me, Beck-man! and every time I'd yell out to him, 'In your dreams, pretty boy!'" I felt my eyes lower. "Then, one day, after he made a running pass to me and we won the big game of the season, he pulled me aside. The rain was pouring down and drenched everything, everyone left as soon as the game was over. I had to gather my things and it was only me and him left. 'I wasn't kidding, you know.' he said with a half-smile and he looked down at me, into my eyes. I laughed a little, 'Neither was I.' I said to him, smirking slightly at the guy's persistence. I mean, he _had_ been trying for a whole year."

I took a deep breath. "Then, he frowned a little and held his hand against my cheek. 'You know, I do dream about dating you, I would love to get to know you without the meatheads around.'" I exhaled slightly, feeling on the verge of tears. "Then, he kissed my forehead and said in a sweet, calming voice, 'If you don't want to, that's fine. Whatever makes you happy is okay with me.'" I felt tears stream down my cheeks and I make no move to wipe them. "Then, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. That was my first. After that, I agreed to date him, he carried me on his back the entire way to my house... He didn't complain, _not once_. He said he was just happy to be there with me." I wipe my cheeks with my hand. "One day, you will find a love like that. I know you will, it's once in a lifetime. I've had mine. Soon enough, you'll have yours."

I stand and wipe my cheeks and Danny walks with me towards the apartments, "So, what are you going to do about Ben?" he asks calmly. "Well, we could do the childish, 5th grade thing and lock them in an empty broom closet." He laughs at me, "You're eccentric." I shake my head, "Not really. Everyone has the sexual fantasy at least once in their lives to get it on in a small, confined, and locked, room." He seems to ponder this, "I guess you're right. Speaking of which, what was yours in high school?" My face turns red, "WHA-?!" "Hey, you brought it up." he countered. I sighed, "Okay, mine was to get locked in the photography class' Dark Room and somehow be locked in there with a new guy at school. Then he would be shy and freak out about me being there and we would sit and talk for hours, him mostly talking about how unlucky he's been lately and me about how my dad's- well, being himself- and in the middle of the conversation he would just kiss me and things would, I dunno, _progress_ from there and afterwards he'd say meeting was the luckiest thing that had ever happened to him..." I felt so invaded at telling him this but he just looked shocked. "Okay, I admit, that's pretty good. I mean, the mystery is alluring in itself, right?" I laughed, _he gets it._"Your turn."I say. He frowns, and I realize, it probably involved his first time, wishing it was with Riley. "You don't have to-" he stops me.

"No, you said yours, now it's my turn." He breathes, "I imagined walking down a beach, with a girl I barely knew and we'd lay on the sand and watch the sunset. As we did, we would talk about everything with no secrets." Then, he started to smile, and I realize- he never liked Riley more than on a romantic level. He never thought of her that way. "Then, I would tell her how happy I am to know her and we would hug and kiss occasionally. And we'd fall asleep watching the sunset. But, as the sun rises, I would wake up and watch her sleep. I'd play with her hair and run my fingertips over her cheeks. Then, she'd wake up and be really embarrassed about it. I'd laugh it off and kiss her. Then, you know, things would go slow from there. Rushing into that kind of stuff isn't right." I feel myself smile, "That's beautiful." Then he blushes, pouting, "More like naive. Who even takes things slow anymore?"

"Nobody, really." I shrug, looking up at him. The sun shines on the side of his face and he smiles a bit. "From where I'm standing, you look like Hercules." He laughs, pulling up his shirt and flashes his abs. "Nah, I'm way more ripped than him." "And more attractive." I add with a laugh and he laughs too. "Can I get on your back?" I ask, laughing and he shrugs, letting me on. I jump up and he continues walking at his steady pace, as if I'm not weighing him down a bit. I lean forward, so other people don't hear. "Let's get on the elevator up to our apartments like this. I wanna see the other tenant's reactions." He nods, chuckling and we make it there and get on the elevator. Once we get on, a floor later, an elderly couple gets on and they smile at us. "Young love." they say aloud and laugh. I blush beet red and bury my face in his neck. His neck is really warm. And it looks like he has a sunburn, _weird, if I didn't know any better.. I'd say he wsa blushing._

We get up to our floor and he takes me inside my house, after I open the door, and he drops me backwards onto my couch. "I'll help with decorating tomorrow." he smiles, looking at me. "Thanks, I'll need the help." I laugh, looking up and he sits next to me and I sit up. "You will find someone perfect for you one day, and I'll be here to say 'I told you so'." He smiles and I hug him around his neck. He hugs me back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Once we talk a little and he has to go across the hall, I stand in the doorframe with him as we say our farewells. I say goodnight to him and he says it back and he leaves a quick kiss on my cheek. Then, as he pulls away, he freezes. "I'm sorry. I just- I don't know what I was-" I shook my head, "It's okay, I mean I give you those as a comfort so you can too." He smiles and nods and does it again, then he stops as he is about to move away, except this time his kisses me on the mouth. I'm practically holding up the doorway as he has his hands on my waist, pushing me gently against it. My arms are around his neck and then we freeze upon hearing, "Becca?"

With baited breath, Danny and I stare wide-eyed at Tucker who shuffles into the apartment and slams the door. Danny and I look at each other and we both exchange a short 'bye' as he leaves and I close the door quickly behind him. I touch my lips, they are slightly swollen. Then I check my phone, someone decided to call me at almost 10 at night. "What?" I answer corrosively. "We need to have a talk," I heard my dad's voice bark angrily.


	4. Help Me (END)

I hang up after my dad finishes yelling at me (twenty minutes later), he ends with a curt huff, "I'm disappointed." I roll my eyes and I flip my phone closed. _Of course he is, he's never been proud of me, anyway. _This is true. I disillusioned myself for years over it, making up excuses to myself that he was busy or had better things to do. The sad part was, he never did.

I go over to pick up Danny and open the door and Tucker and Ben are talking quietly. Upon hearing the door, they both turn their heads quickly and see me. Tucker looks freaked out, Ben looks pissed. "What are you trying to do?!" Ben asks, yelling at me, I try not to feel as small as I am. This is usually the first thing my dad says when he yells at me. "I don't know what you mean." I respond curtly, looking at him. "Oh, I don't know, first you kiss me- then you make out with my brother?!" I feel a presence behind me, but I pretend Riley isn't there. "First of all: YOU kissed ME! I freaked out and didn't kiss back!"

"I beg to differ!" he interrupted. "Sorry for leading you on, then! Truth be told, I won't pick you over Danny! He's had enough of that happen to him already! I'm going to be the one who doesn't date him to get to you!" I know that Danny can hear me, and I hope he isn't hating me right now.

"What?" Ben asks offensively. "Then why did you agree to go on the date?" I felt my eyes open in irritated surprise, "It was coffee! Not a dinner at the Olive Garden! Plus, I wasn't even there to be with you, I-" He cut me off, "Then why were you there, in the first place?!" I said under my breath, loud enough for only the hidden Riles to hear, "Don't hate me."

I, then raised my voice several octaves, "I was there to enlighten you on the fact Riley has a giant-ass (no pun intended) crush on you and you're too freaking BLIND to see it!" He looks like I just slapped him, maybe I should, for good measure. "It's true." Riley says from behind the wall beside me and steps so we're next to each other.

"Ben. Don't get mad at her, she just wants me to be happy, but if you don't like me-" she takes a deep breath, "it's fine. I'll get over it. I just want an answer." I look over and see Danny outside the open window, sitting on the fire escape stairs. I leave them to be occupied as I step out and sit next to Danny. Turner's long gone, he left out the back upon Ben's yelling. Yelling ensues within the room and I close the window.

"Danny." I say softly and he half-smiles at me. "Hey," he responds as I pull him into a hug. He closes his eyes and hold me close. At this point, I'm crying. "It's alright Becca, shh. Thank you for that, really..." he coos, pulling me into his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head against his chest. I can hear his heartbeat, pumping soft and slow in his chest. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he says softly, cradling me in his lap. His heart beats faster, like it's overexerting itself. "I already am." I whisper, smiling and he laughs softly. "Wanna go on that walk on the beach?" I smile. "I'd love to."

We climb back inside, and the first thing we see is Ben and Riley, making out on the couch. Didn't need to see that one. We leave quickly, in a taxi, arriving to beach right before dusk. We take our shoes off and carry them as we walk down the length of the beach.

Then, I receive a call from my dad, I answer begrudgingly. "Hi, Dad." "I want you home this coming week, we need to talk. Urgently." _I'll be counting the minutes_, I think stoically. Danny takes the phone from me, "Hello, is this Becca's dad?" My father's voice is gruff on the other side, "Yeah, this is him. Who am I talking to?" Danny smiles at me before responding, "Her boyfriend."

"Then why has she never talked about you?" he asks sarcastically. "Because she wanted it to be a surprise, plus, who would believe her if she just brought up her boyfriend was a famous hockey player." At Danny's inquiry, my eyes widen. He knew exactly which buttons to push. My dad loved sports, never talked to me about them, but loved them just the same. "Oh, really?" my dad responded bemusedly, "Who might that be?"

Danny let the words sink in, "I'm Danny. Danny Wheeler." I could tell my dad was speechless, "Come with Becca to my estate next week." "Will do, Sir." he responds, hanging up the phone. I was officially impressed, my boyfriend, is a genius. "So, boyfriend," I say with a smile, making Danny blush, "Does that make me your girlfriend?" He smiled, "If that's okay with you.." "Of course, it's okay to me, ya big lug!" I smiled, hugging him. I knew that maybe, just maybe, my past love wasn't as great as I thought it was. Because I loved Danny much more now, than I did during the entire relationship with my ex.

I guess that Great Love I was always talking about was really Danny, I just didn't know it, yet.

* * *

**_Hey! Sorry if this is rushed but I need to finish this so I can focus on new stories! Plus, who will really read this anyway? :/  
_**

**_Love you all! R & R!  
_**


End file.
